ABC Galore
by Peony-flower
Summary: Self explanatory, an ABC for 1896! Ranging for fluffs to more serious pieces.
1. Autumn

**A new fic for one of my favorite pairings, 1896! This is going to be a ABC fic where all the stories pertain to the letter but not necessarily to each other. The stories will essentially be like drabbles, nothing to long, so here's the first one! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**A- Autumn**

It was when the strawberries and sunshine began to fade away and with the days growing ever shorter did the two met. Falling in love under the changing leaves and dropping temperature, autumn was not the start of the end, but the start of the beginning.

Hibari Kyoya loathed the spring, there were too many flowers, specifically the cherry blossom, and the promise of new beginnings irked him. Summer was too hot and humid, making his routine night patrols unbearable. Winter was far too chilly for his liking since he had a tendency to catch colds, and falling ill was a disease only herbivores succumb to. But autumn, autumn was different, it was neither too cold nor too hot, and the silence it evoked brought him to a state of serenity. However he was not the only Vongal guardian who seemed to enjoy this joyous season. Chrome Dokuro, former vessel to the irritating illusionist Murkoro, seems to enjoy autumn as equally as Hibari, he has on many occasions caught her walking quietly through the park admiring the scenery. That was how a stroll was suppose to be, quiet and peaceful.

After the second year of Hibari observing Chrome's silent walks, he decided to join her. Casually he would stroll along side Chrome in a comfortable silence, she did not object, moreso she was startled, but then it soon became routine to met Hibari in the park and embark on their quiet walks. As autumn came to a close and winter began knocking on the Vongal's door, their walks became more and more infrequent, but it seemed that out of the silence blossomed a seedling of love. Even with their walks occurring less often, the time the two spent together exponentially increased. Lunch at cafés, strolling the streets in the afternoon, or just enjoying each other's company, autumn was for them the beginning, not the end. Their love had just begun to grow in the autumn of her 16th year, and in the autumn of his 18th year.

* * *

**I will take suggestions for a prompt of any letter!**


	2. Baby Breathes

**Im back with an update! Now we're moving right along the alphabet to letter B! Enjoy and thank you to all reviewers and likers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

B-Baby Breaths

Chrome may have been a member of the fearsome mafia, but that does not mean that she is less of a female than any other person. She enjoys sweets, such as the decadent and rich flavor of chocolates, and unsurprisingly all things romantic. Spontaneous gifts from her better half, or possibly a candle lit dinner for two, are high on her list of romantic endeavors, however her other half was Hibari Kyoya and he was not a romanticist. Love was a four letter word that had just found a new home in his vocabulary, romance, on the other hand, did not exist in this limited word bank. You can teach a man to be romantic and he will please his wife for years to come, but Hibari was a lost cause. Regardless of the amount of teaching he was bestowed with, from individuals such as Dino, Yamamoto and even Tetsuya's feeble attempt, Hibari was no closer to being a romantic then from the day he began. This may have been due largely in part of Hibari's own lack of motivation. Hibari did not care for the nonsense of love and being a gentlemen that the herbivores kept sprouting. Hibari knew best that his darling Chrome did not care for any of these trivial matters, she was bound to him already aware of his personality.

"Kyoya! You've got to try! Cant you feel the love tonight?! I know you don't have one romantic bone in your body but still! At this rate Chrome will be stolen right under your nose!" cried the bucking horse, Hibari sighed, he wondered why such an aggravating herbivore was still alive and bothering him, maybe he'll have to bite his former tutor to death.

"That's right Kyou-san. Some times its necessary to spoil a girl, and Chrome is no exception" , added even Tetsuya. The main reasoning being that he simply did not want Miss Chrome, possibly the only person Hibari will ever love on the face of this green earth, to be stolen from him; and knowing Hibari's personality far too well, he'll never bother finding anyone else.

Hibari was obviously getting irritated; even Tetsuya was now sprouting nonsense. Without a second though to those who were trying to aid him, Hibari march out of the Foundation office, even though rightfully they should have been the ones to leave.

Damn those herbivores, if Chrome wanted a gift why didn't she just ask, he would have gladly gotten her one, no questions asked. However, according to that blonde hair, Italian imbecile of a tutor, it was the surprise that made it romantic and special. Who cares? Hibari tried to understand their logic but it was unfathomable to him why a surprise gift was better, what if she didn't like it? then it would only be more troublesome to return it. He sighed for the millionth time that day, herbivores are such unnecessarily complicated creatures.

Hibari was only a block or so from his communal house with Chrome when he spotted a flower store, he shrugged, they all had been pestering to give Chrome a surprise, might as well. The florist kindly greeted the newly entered customer and asked if he was looking for anything in particular.

"Hmn, something romantic." He bluntly stated

The florist pondered this, " How about roses, their very romantic and they take the words " I Love You" right out of your mouth."

"No, I don't need a "I Love You" flower."

Hmm so he wasn't the type who wanted to directly express his love, " How about baby breaths then?" I will love you for eternity", I think that's rather romantic."

Hibari smiled softly, " That will be fine."

The florist clapped her hands together, " Perfect! Ill wrap it right up for you!"

Exiting the florist with a bouquet of baby breaths, Hibari continued his way home. Chrome heard the sound of a opening door from the kitchen, _how odd Kyoya was home early today_. Flattening the wrinkles on her dress, she got up to greet her other half only to be blown away in surprise. Hibari nonchalantly handed her a bouquet of flowers, Hibari Kyoya of all people actually brought flowers for someone.

Taking the flowers in her hand Chrome couldn't help but ask the obvious, " Is this for me?" she inquired in a meek voice. In the process of taking off his tie, he answered with a," Yes" Chrome was just so surprised, how romantic. "Where is Kyoya and what have you've done to my husband?" He just looked at her, " Its me herbivore."

"No can't be, Hibari Kyoya doesn't do romantic, he barely does love."

Again Hibari was not amused by this comment, " Fine if you don't want the flowers ill returned them" he knew that this would happen, returning a gift would be such a hassle, shocking to Hibari though, Chrome answered with a firm " No"

She smiled radiantly," I love them, and I also love the newly romantic Kyoya." Leaning forward to give her husband a thank you kiss.

He grinned, maybe being romantic wasn't too bad. While Hibari was taking a shower later on that night, Chrome decided to look up the meaning of the newly brought flowers, " Baby breaths, "I will love you for eternity." Her heart melted, it was so sweet. Once Hibari stepped out of the showers Chrome attacked him with a bear hug.

"I love them so much." She said nuzzling herself on the still damp Hibari, he hugged her back and bent down to lock the two in a passionate kiss.

"I assume you know their meaning" he said breaking off the hold of their lips

"I will love you for all eternity too Kyoya.", smiling, Hibari hated to admit it but the Bucking horse and Tetsuya were right, romantic endeavors were necessary. Hugging the petite Chrome even tighter, he bent down for another kiss.

* * *

**This chapter was a lot fluffier than the first one, but that's ok, I think Ill alternate somehow, maybe even throw a surprise in their for my readers ;)**


	3. Catching a Cold

**An update! Thank you to all my fellow readers and reviewers! So lets stop with the gibber gabber and let us commence with letter C! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**C-Catching a Cold**

For the life of him, Hibari Kyoya, did not know how he succumb to such a measly phenomenon, he caught a cold. This may have been due to the fact that while on his covert mission in Italy, he had uncharacteristically fallen into the Tiber River. Even now, he condemns himself for such an herbivorous folly, God was toying with him and he did not like it one bit.

But from the ashes of the bad, some good does rise up. Now that the fearsome and invulnerable was down with a cold, it was time to call in the cavalry. Chrome arrived back in Japan to only discover that her husband was careless enough to not only fall into a river in the dead of winter, but also unsurprisingly, catch a cold. She pinched her temple in aggravation, not even a moment of peace could elapse before she was now sent upon another mission, the mission of nurturing a very irritable and nick picky Kyoya back to health. She exhausted a deep sigh, it was going to be a long week for Chrome.

It was odd for the purple haired illusionist to see her husband in such a condition, he was so vulnerable, and vulnerable was not a word to associate with Hibari Kyoya. His eyes were shut tight, protected by long ebony lashed, and sweat covered his whole body. _Goodness, Kyoya….you look horrible. _Chrome quickly went to fetch a pail and a cloth for Hibari's burning forehead. Placing the damp cloth on a roasting forehead, Hibari's countenance soften a little, the cloth was helping at least. Taking a thermometer and placing it in his mouth, without much struggle on his behalf, Chrome waited the allotted time and read his temperature to be 102.4 degrees Fahrenheit. Yup, he definitely had acquired himself a very nasty cold. She smiled, he did not have to worry, though, she was here to nurse him back to health, gently pushing the locks of hair away from his face, she kissed his temple.

Hibari opened his eyes and tried to hoist himself into a sitting position but the dizziness that overcame him was too strenuous. Instead, he laid back down on the bed and waited for the dizziness to subside but a pounding headache still remained. His throat was parches, his body ached, and just overall, he felt like shit.

Chrome came scurrying in as she heard the sound of rousing, putting a hand to Hibari's forehead, she asked in a soft tone, " How are you feeling Kyoya?"

He stared back at her," What do you th…" *Cough*Cough*

Chrome let out a small laugh," I know Kyoya, but this is what you get for falling into a river."

He glared at her, "Hmn"

She shook her head at his denial, " What would you like to eat then my poor sick baby~" she cooed

"Don't"

She tilted her head," Don't make you food?"

Hibari crossed his eyebrows," don't call me a poor sick baby"

"But it's true though", she loved teasing Kyoya, especially a sick one.

He only continued to stare at her, " Fine, Fine then" she said in defeat, " Then what do you want to eat?"

"Anything"

"Cake it is then"

"Chrome" he said in a stern voice

She let out another laugh, " All right ill go make some steaming hot porridge for the prince."

"Thank you" he said in a small voice

Chrome grinned at the cuteness of her husband, maybe a sick Hibari Kyoya wasn't all that bad.

* * *

**We're moving right along here, and as I've stated before any, inform me of any suggestions. Hoped you guys like it!**


	4. Dino

**Now I come to you, my beloved readers, with letter D. I saw the last suggestion a little too late but if D had been for density, then surely a great fluffy fic could have been produced. Enough of my rambling now, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**D-Dino**

Hibari Kyoya was a very irritable person by nature, therefore whenever a nuisance appeared in his life, he would eradicate it, but there was one exception to his wrath, he was the one person that no matter the amount of threats or beatings would leave him alone, it was the bucking-horse, Dino.

To state that Dino was the annoyance of Hibari's life would be an understatement, oh he was so much more than that. The blond Italian was like a leech that just wouldn't burn off and die, Hibari had thought that this point was made rather clear early on, with the brain that Dino possesses though, he never got the hint. That is why when the topic of best-man arose, Dino nominated himself. Hibari sent him a death glare that would cause cold sweat to break out on anyone else, except Dino, he just though that his lovely pupil(which if he said out loud, Hibari would have beat him to a pulp) was glaring at him in approval. Shocking how much optimism can dwell in a person, but the bucking horse was again the exception to the rule.

"The wedding is going to be fantastic with me as the best man Kyoya!" said an overly excited Dino.

Still sending him the death glare, he uttered to his tutor his infamous catchphrase, " Ill bite you to death."

"Kyoya!" cried Chrome who was sitting directly parallel to him, " Don't be so mean to Dino-san, I think it's a great idea right?" she asked with puppy dog eyes at her soon to be husband. Chrome knew Hibari's personality far too well, meaning that the wedding would most likely end up as a slaughter house in a matter of minutes, Dino hopefully would be able to keep all the guest preoccupied and alive.

"He is your tutor too." She added in

"And?"

"Kyoya! How can you say that!" cried a shocked Dino, " With all we've been through, I was even going to be your child's godfather!"

Hibari looked at Chrome and pointed to the overdramatic maniac," This person is a nuisance."

It was as if a sword had been stabbed in Dino's chest and he dramatically fell to the ground, " But but Kyoya~ how could you say that to your tutor?"

"You see."

Chrome let out an awkward laugh," Aha, Dino-san would you please get off the ground, I think other people are staring at you." And she was right the other occupants of the café were staring at the oddity of the blond man, _Foreigners _they all thought in unison.

Hibari only became more peeved, he already disliked crowds, but he especially loathed attention on him, and the idiot blond on the floor was attracting too much attention for his liking. He got up and gestured to Chrome, " We're leaving."

"But what about Dino, we can't just leave him."

"Yes we can."

"Kyoya~"

People were still continuing to stare.

"Fine you can be best man, now let's leave."

Chrome giggled to herself, even if Hibari stated that he though Dino was a bother, it was obvious how the blond had the stoic ebony haired man wrapped around his finger.

"You're in such denial" she mumbled to herself

"What"

"Nothing Kyoya, just excited for the wedding." It wasn't a complete lie, but what she was most excited for was how these two such incompatible souls would interact. Again she chuckled to herself as the trio exited the café. Dino was once more _bothering _Hibari while the skylark looked as if he would pounce on the said man at any minute, _I wouldn't mind if he was our child's godfather_, Chrome thought to herself, life would be much more interesting to say the least.

* * *

**Chrome really seems to enjoy Hibari's misery within these last few chapters, sorry if she is OOC but I feel as if Chrome grew out of her shy shell with the passing years. I hoped you guys enjoyed it and now onto letter E!**


	5. Engagement

**Now i present to you, my lovely readers, letter E! Enjoy! Its a rather short chapter so I ll try to have letter F up by at least Sunday, but no promises.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**E- Engagement **

The jaws of all the people gathered in the roomed dropped, " YOUR GETTING MARRIED?!" they all shouted in unison.

Hibari sent a menacing glare to all the occupants, causing them to clam up while Chrome chuckled to herself. She held up her hand to display the large diamond on her ring finger, "Yes, were officially engaged."

"But how? Its Hibari-san we're talking about here, the love is not in my vocabulary Hibari!" said the slightly frantic Tsuna, the news had come to him as the biggest surprise out of all the guardians gathered.

"I'm right here you know."

"Epp!" cried the Tenth generation Vongal boss, " I'm sorry."

Reborn slammed a book against the back of his head, " You're already the boss but the same No good Tsuna of seven years ago." The Arcobelano sighed.

"Ma, now let's not be so hard on Tsuna" said Yamamoto, Tsuna gave him a look of gratitude, " Our focus is on the lucky couple here." Gesturing to Chrome and Hibari, " Congratulations!"

"Thank you Takeshi-kun." Said Chrome while sending a glare to the mute Hibari, his eyes caught hers and he understood the message she was trying to send him.

Sighing he let out a quiet, " Thanks"

Yamamoto beamed with joy, " Haha, No problem Hibari"

Now it was the Storm guardian's turn to speak. Totally disregarding Hibari, Gokudera grabbed Chrome's petite shoulders and stared right into her eyes. " Have you been brainwashed by Umos?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Hayato!" it was Haru who came over to her longtime boyfriend and yanked him away by the ear.

" LET GO OF ME WOMAN!"

"I will when you finally grow a brain."

"WHAT!" and the bickering continued. Hibari had a scowl on his face, he looked at Chrome, " This is what we get for announcing it."

Before Chrome even got to answer the previously unconscious Ryouhei rose up seemingly from the dead and shouted. "AWESOME TO THE EXTREME!" and tackled Hibari into a bear hug. The cloud guardian was not amused and the sun guardian was not present for the rest of the meeting because of ….circumstances.

Tsuna decided to cut the meeting short due to the possibility of any more injuries, an angry Hibari Kyoya was the same as looking death straight in the eye. He shuddered at the thought, as all the guardians slowly begin to leave, one by one they gave their congratulations.

Upon their return home, the newly engaged couple flopped down on the couch.

"It was a tiring day wasn't it?"

"Tsk, those herbivores."

Chrome began to laugh at the cuteness of a supposedly scary Kyoya, " Just be glad Mukuro-sama wasn't there, he would have caused an even bigger commotion. Or what if Dino-san was there?"

Hibari shuddered at the thought of Dino being there, four idiots were already too much to handle, if they added a fifth then surely he would have went berserk. And if the pineapple head had been there….. lets just say all hell would have broken loose. But Hibari was going to have to deal with the damn illusionist sooner or later. He sighed.

Chrome cuddled on the fatigued man, " Don't worry, the bustle of the day will soon be over, and we'll handle all the matters just fine."

He planted a kiss on her forehead, everything would be fine as long as there were no more herbivores involved.

"Oh!" exclaimed Chrome, " We almost forgot to tell the Varia!"

Hibari facepalmed himself, it was going to be a very very long time until the wedding, he could feel it.

* * *

**So yah...another semi-humor chapter, if anyone prefers a serious chapter tell me in a review, Ill happily write one but it just seems that Chrome and Hibari naturally have very humorous situations together.**


	6. Family

**Ta-Duh! Only minutes before Sunday, but i promised that I would post the latest chapter, so without further ado, here is letter F, enjoy my lovely readers!**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**F-Family **

Family, what an ambiguous term. Does blood connection define a family? Or maybe is it a bond that can not be easily broken? The topic is debatable but to Chrome family is defined as those who have been there for her at the lowest, and those who have helped her beyond any imaginable means. Thus her family is not her blood mother, but instead all of the Vongals, Mukuro-sama, and Mammon-sensei. They were there during the good and the bad, unlike her own birth mother, so to Chrome, they are true family.

Chrome stole a glance at her watch, quarter to noon, Mukuro-sama would be arriving soon. Putting the last touches on a lunch of finger sandwiches and fruit salad, she eagerly waited for Mukuro's arrival while occasionally peaking at the moping Kyoya in the corner. He kept mumbling to himself, "Why is the damn illusionist coming over to MY house."

Chrome understood that the relationship between her beloved Mukuro-sama and her beloved Kyoya was on thin ice, an understatement to say the least, but she really hoped that they would just be affable to one another for just an afternoon, was that so hard to ask? But t was when it came to Hibari Kyoya and the illusionist Rokuro Mukuro.

Hmm did she also forget to mention that Mammon was visiting as well? Regardless, havoc would have been trekked throughout her house, and she had just swept too.

"Kyoya", she waited for her sulking fiancé to reply.

After a while he answered with a disgruntled, " What"

"Did I tell you that Mammon-sensei is also coming?" she said innocently.

Hibari got up and headed towards the door, " Kyoya, where are you going?" Chrome inquired at a fiance who was fleeing the scene right before the in-laws arrived.

"Im not going to be stuck in a room with TWO illusionist."

She frowned, "Im an illusionist.

"You're the exception." He said with a sigh

"Kufu, so my darling Nagi is the exception to your hate of illusionist, kufu, how sweet." The dreaded pineapple man had appeared and so did a migraine for Hibari

"Shit" Hibari couldn't escape now.

While Hibari was overcome with disappointment and a feeling of, I-want-to-get-the-hell-out-of-here, Chrome beamed with excitement. She ran up to her Mukuro-sama and kissed him on the cheek, a habit from many years ago.

"Still doing kiddy things now aren't we." The voice came from a clearly irritated MM who was standing right in front of Chikusa and Ken

"Ken! Chikusa!" Chrome was overjoyed," long time no see!"

"Four years to be exact." Said Chikusa

"Yah miss us?" instead of answering Ken's question, she walked up to her former group member and gave him a hug.

" Yes I did"throughout this sentimental reunion Chrome seemed to have forgotten one very important fact, Hibari Kyoya was still in the room, and if Hibari had been peeved beforehand, then now he was on the verge of exploding like a fuming kettle.

She gave the angry man a soft smile, " Kyoya come over here."

He chose not to answer, a typically Hibari move.

Chrome sighed and instead went to him, " Everyone already knows but this is Hibari Kyoya and we are to be wed next May," telling the family before her.

It was silent except for the excessive laughing of Mukuro-sama while Ken, Chisuka and MM wore worried expressions upon their faces.

"Something the matter?" the purple hair illusionist asked.

"Kufu, nothing is the matter, kufu, nothing at all." A shiver went down Chrome's spine.

Disrupting the tension that hung very heavily in the air, Mammon appeared out of thin air. The cloaked illusionist gently hovered herself to the ground and stared at Chrome, "It better be worth my time for you to call me here Chrome."

She smiled, even if Mammon seemed very offhandish, she meant well at heart, " Im engaged Mammon-sensei."

The Arcobeleno seemed shocked, "And to whom might you be tying the knot with? Him?" she said pointing to Ken who shook his head ferociously.

"No, him" Chrome said gesturing to Hibari. His arms were crossed and a displeased countenance was plastered upon a normally stoic face. No one seem to even realize that presence of Hibari Kyoya at this little reunion of Chrome's, if it was a normal day, which it was not, then Hibari would have preferred to be ignored, but oddly it irked him, the future groom, to be utterly disregarded at his own engagement announcement.

Mammon's mouthed a silent O, of all people, her pupil just had to pick Hibari Kyoya, but if Mammon knew anything better than money, it was that one should not mess with a temperamental person such as the said Hibari. It would be akin to aggravating her bossu, which in turn was like looking the devil, or a close personification of the devil anyway, in the eyes and challenging him to a losing battle. She was not dumb enough to take the risk, " Congrats." She decided to answer in the end, " But don't expect any wedding money from me."

Chrome nodded her head in understanding and focused her gaze now on Mukuro. He gave her his usual devious smirk, " I don't approve."

Purple eyes widen in surprise," Mukruo-sama….."

"I wont repeat myself, kufu, he isn't of your caliber dear Nagi."

"Im not what you damn illusionist?!" said Hibari, already in a battle stance with his tonfas.

"Caliber skylark, kufu." The battle of the century was about to be undergone and Mammon was currently taking bets, that is until Chrome slammed her trident on the newly redone floors, poor oak, and encaged the two maniacs each in a tight fitting cell.

Hibari rattled on the bars, " Let me out this instant."

"No, not until you two learn to get along."

"My dear Nagi, do you really think an illusionist such as myself wouldn't be able to get out of such an illusion."

Chrome smirked at the comment," I haven't let four years go to waste, just try."

And she was indeed right, much to the surprise of Mukuro, he was not able to break the illusion," but how" he asked.

"Mukuro-sama, you could easily beat me in a battle, but when it comes to conjuring, I believe I have out done you thanks to the teachings of Mammon-sensei."

"Mu~ that's my girl for praising me as such a good teacher."

Mukuro was not amused, much like his rival trapped in the other cage." Release me."

"No" Chrome said without hesitation, " You and Kyoya need to learn to get along first."

It was evident that both parties were equally not amused by her antics.

"Chrome" Hibari and Mukuro said in unison.

She crossed her arms and pouted. Ken and Chisuka were trembling in fear of Mukuro's potential wrath while Mammon was laughing away at the situation before her, this would make great blackmail. The two males looked at each other and sighed." Fine" they said.

Chrome happily released the illusion and forced the two obviously unhappy males to sit down to a chat. Afterwords it was the joke of the year to say that a petite woman such as Chrome could tame the two wildest beasts of the world, but they did not know that she wasn't taming anyone, she was just making sure that her now extended family all got along.

* * *

**According to spell check, my story is laced with grammatical errors, I apologize if any of you encountered any since it irrates me greatly when I find a lot of them in other peoples work, so I hope that Im not calling the kettle black. But enough about me, I hoped everyone enjoyed the story and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!**


	7. Gullible

The newest chapter is up! I took one of the suggestions and this time G is going to be for gullible, credits to 96bitterweetblackcat. Thank you for the idea nad thank you to my lovely readers for reading my story, enjoy!

* * *

**G-Gullible **

Ten years can change the dynamics of a person dramatically. In ten years time Chrome had grown out of her shy spell, gather the courage to engage in a relationship with the infamous Hibari Kyoya, and transform herself into one of the greatest illusionist of the era, but some things will never change. Chrome was still as gullible as the day she set foot into the gymnasium of Namimori middle. However, being the significant other of a certain stoic and aloof cloud had enabled her to develop some resistance to the ever present curse of gullibility, but Chrome was essentially a sucker for a sob story.

Hibari Kyoya did not love many things, let alone like them, but the one thing, or person, he cherished most was a certain purple haired illusionist. That is why it irked him so when others take advantage of her good will( gullibility) for their own whims. Being the very intolerant person he is, none of these "users", as he would like to call them, ever dared bother his precious Chrome ever again. She may have believed in their ever so tragic stories, but not him, it took more than a few tears to fool Hibari Kyoya, no one could fool Hibari Kyoya on that note.

Thus Hibari personally took it upon himself to see to the safety of Chrome. Obviously she would be able to handle herself in a physically fight, or even a mental one, but when it came to trust, her judgment had never been the best, and she had been fooled too many times for his liking. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on myself but fool me a third time and a very enraged Hibari Kyoya will come and hunt down his prey. He does not joke when the matter pertains to Chrome. She may not know it herself, but Hibari was always silently watching and protecting her, because he knew that no one else could. Her undivided trust was his only.

* * *

Fairly short chapter this time but that only means the next chapter will be out sooner, maybe. Any way though, I hope you guys liked the semi-possessive Hibari.


	8. Handcuffs

**Im back with an update, yay! So heres letter H, and recently I've noticed that my drabbles are rather short, not that they should be individual novels, but I will try to write longer 1000 word or so drabbles in later installments. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**H-Handcuffs**

Chrome had learned through experience that it was better to not question the ways of Hibari Kyoya. Why is he so aloof? Don't ask. Why does he loath sweets? Again don't ask. It was better to just leave the questions dormant within ones head, Hibari Kyoya was one of the unsolvable mysteries of the universe after all. However though, there was one thing, a rather simple question, that Chrome desperately wanted to ask her fiancé, it would displease him and she clearly knew that curiosity would kill the cat, or Chrome in this case.

Mustering all the courage she could, the question was popped, "Why handcuffs Kyoya?"

The cloud guardian's countenance did not change, but he was clearly taken aback by the sudden interest in the form of his weapon, "Excuse me?"

She tilted her head, Chrome had though that the question was rather straightforward, "Kyoya," she began while looking seriously into his black eyes," why do you use handcuffs as weapons, they don't suit you, it's so….so…"

"So what?"

"Erotic" she said as the perfect term rolled off her tongue, Hibari was stupefied, his fiancé thought he was erotic because of his handcuffs?!

"Stop, Chrome, just stop." He mentally face palmed himself and Alaude for picking such a suggestive weapon. If Chrome came to such a conclusion then Hibari could only begin to wonder the thought process of the other guardians. He mentally face palmed himself again and silently cursed at his predsucessor.

"But it's true Kyoya, it's like you're going to lock up all the bad guys for being naughty." Hibari honestly didn't know who was contaminating her innocent mind but obliviously she had exposed to some inappropriate subjects.

"Chrome"

She stared innocently at her fiancé," Yes Kyoya?"

"Never, ever, EVER, mention what you just thought to another living soul."

Her doe eyes continued to penetrate the impenetrable fortress that is known Hibari Kyoya, "But it's quite attractive you know." He blinked in shock, "the handcuffs I mean."

Hibari abruptly stood from his seat," This conversation is over Chrome." And headed towards the door. Not many things surprise Hibari but Chrome's question and subsequent answer surely did, when did her mind become so contaminated? he blamed the influence of the herbivores, they were going to receive the proper punishment alright.

Chrome was also surprised at how well Hibari had handled her question, but he never did give her an answer, from her deducting skills though, Chrome assumed it was because Hibari liked being the superior one. Much to the dismay of Hibari though, Chrome had essentially labeled him a sadist without realizing it. Perhaps innocence is not longer as we perceive. Chrome thought Hibari had sadistic tendencies while Hibari thought Chrome's mind was tainted with many inappropriate things, neither may be wrong, but neither may be right. They are all just assumptions made by each other, or are they?

* * *

**I'm not exactly sure myself why I perceive Hibari and Chrome this way, nevertheless though, they make for an interesting story. And if anyone has noticed, my drabbles are rated PG 13 at most, I could have stepped my toe over that line, but i rather keep it appropriate, maybe in later stories I'll add some steam, but enough of my long rant, I hope my fellow readers enjoyed and I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten :)**


	9. Illusion

**Salutations my lovely readers. Im back with letter I! I feel like its been awhile but in all actuality, its been only over a week? Enough of my ramblings though, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**I-Illusions**

"Its beautiful, an illusion that is. To manifest one, you must envision what it is that must be conjured, then reinforce it with the feeling of giving birth to a whole new essence. Akin to breathing life into an inanimate object, that it truly what an illusion is. It is not simply a magic trick as you like to put it Kyoya, it is so much more. To pull the idea from one's mind and then manifest it into existence, that is an illusion, no magic, no trick, just the mind and soul cooperating."

"Chrome, no matter how much you preach, I won't like illusions anymore." Answered a slightly annoyed Hibari

Chrome raised an eyebrow, "Then exactly why did you fall in love and get engaged to an illusionist dear Kyoya?"

He decided against answering, it was a losing battle and Hibari Kyoya did not fight losing battles.

Giggling to herself, Chrome approached Hibari from behind and embraced him in a hug," There are many things in life that we do not necessarily have a choice in. Sometimes it's better to let the current carry us, we'll discover ourselves along the way."

He turned around to face her, "Stop trying to be philological."

"I'm not," she protested with a grin, "I'm just saying that who we are now cannot be changed, its best to accept the differences and learn to love them."

"Then I love the fact that YOU are a illusionist" he said while giving a gently peck to the temple

"Then I assume you'll never grow to be fond of Mukuro-sama?"

"I only said you, one illusionist in my life is more than enough. And you do know it's all his fault to begin with that I hate illusionist."

She looked up at her fiancée with puppy dog eyes, "won't you let bygones be bygones."

"No, I don't have the tendency to be the bigger person, and I won't change it for him."

"Geez Kyoya, you can be really childish."

"I know, but you love that about me."

Chrome burst into a smile," One of the many flaws of Hibari Kyoya that I love."

* * *

**And that completes another letter off the alphabet, only 17 more to go, wow. I hoped you guys enjoyed this short but fluffy chapter!**


	10. Jealousy

**Do love me for my diligence my lovely readers, I'm back with letter J and letter K will soon be released as well. Enjoy the chapters while you can because once the school year begins I can not guarantee very frequent updates, but I'll try! Enjoy the chapter though!**

* * *

**Jealousy**

The purple haired illusionist crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the cool wall, a pout plastered prominently on her dolled up face. Her purple locks were twisted elegantly into a low hanging bun, and she donned a newly purchased Donna Gabanna lilac evening gown, she was beautiful, if only her expression was the same though.

Chrome wasn't mad, honest, she was only a unset by the progression of the evening so far. Neither she nor Hibari wanted to attend this party, but they both had obligations as guardians, and thus they were thrust with the responsibly of maintain the good Vongal name. Easier said than done when her partner in crime was Hibari Kyoya, but Chrome may have just spoken too soon. Instead of wrecking havoc and potentially injury half the occupants at the gala, Hibari was mingling amongst the crowd. Hibari doesn't mingle, he let alone does crowds. The most surprising phenomenon of all was that the notorious aloof cloud guardian, was smiling! At a female of all people as well. This did not please Chrome one little bit. She understood that Hibari was only completing the task assigned by the Bossu, but that never stopped his destructive tendencies before. If Hibari want to pulverize someone, then nothing, literally, can stand in his way. Yet tonight, at a gathering, another item on Hibari's," I hate list ", he is smiling and chatting with the other attendees. The sudden change in attitude, especially towards the shady blond who has flipped her hair too many time for Chrome's comfort, made her slightly annoyed.

The blond coyly slide her hand onto Hibari's shoulder. Chrome was no longer slightly annoyed; she was now on the verge of displaying a very Hibari like action. If that woman didn't move her hand in a matter of five seconds, then Chrome in a lack of a better word was going to, slap a hoe.

Hibari must have sensed the murderous aura emitted from Chrome for he glared at the blond with piercing eyes, causing her to retract her hand in seconds. But with one pest dealt with, a swarm of new ones arrive, they seemed to be smitten with the attract, and very infulencial man before them. Like moths to a light, they gather to Hibari, viewing him as the holy grail of a potential husband, unknown to them that he was already off the market, even if he wore the silver engagement band.

Chrome was fed up, this was torture enough, Hibari could handle himself for the remainder of the night since it appears that he was enjoying himself fine. Setting the now empty glass of wine down upon a table, Chrome headed for the exit only to be stopped by a rather tall brunette, asking her for a dance.

"It seems that the evening was not to your liking miss, I do pray that this dance will compensate for that then." He held out his hand, waiting for her to take it. Chrome politely declined, " I do appreciate the offer, but I have to be on my way now…."

"Nonsense! Just one dance my lady."

"I sorry but…"

"Then no buts, the dance, please?"

Chrome felt as if she was backed into a corner, both metaphorically and physically. He had trapped her in the corner of the room and now her escape route was block by this overly tall man. "Sir, please, I truly have to be on my way." She tried to squirm her way towards the exit, but again he kept blocking her.

"I don't take no for an answer."

"And I don't take hitting on my fiancée lightly either." Hibari was standing right behind the brunette, even if there existed an obvious high difference, it did not matter to him, the easier they'll fall. The murderous intent was oozing from every pore in Hibari's body, sending the brunette a chilling death glare, he told him to, " Move." The giant complied willingly. He knew this man, the supposedly ruthless cloud guardian, that must mean that the purpled hair woman was the Vongal mist guardian, what exactly had he gotten himself into?!

The brunette sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, " Im sorry miss for any inconvenience that I have cause you, I leave you in the care of your fiancée then, enjoy the evening." He quickly bowed and scurried away in fear for his life.

" He seemed afraid." Said Chome to no one in particular.

"He should, I would have bitten him to death if he got any closer to you."

A smirk formed on her face, " If I didn't know any better then I would say you were jealous."

He chuckled, " Yes, just as jealous as you were, but I wasn't sulking in a corner by myself and sending death glares."

" Lies, I didn't not send death glares, more like a death warning to those girls, that blond in particular…. She was too touchy."

" I could have handled it." Hibari answered coyly

"I could have handled the guy too, but I guess you're more of the jealous type then I am to come over and threaten the man."

"I did not threaten anyone, he assumed that I was going to injury him, and that was the truth."

"Jealous much Kyoya"

"Just as much as you."

She smiled "Then we can be the jealous couple."

He recuperated the smile." Yes we can."

Parties really were not suited for their personalities, thus they high tailed it out of the gala and promised, according to Chrome, to example why exactly the two Vongal guardians had gone MIA during a mission to the boss. It was a rather simple reason. Parties instigates flirtations from the opposite sex, flirtations then evoke jealously, the jealously turns into rage and finally a few people end up in the hospital. It was essentially a recipe for disaster. Tsuna understood since he was the one who had to deal with the aftermath of either the wrath of Hibari or even Chrome. The tenth sighed, why did both the mist and cloud guardian have to end up being the jealous type?

* * *

**This was a considerably longer chapter than the short drabble style stories I usually write, but change is good too. I hope you guys like the jealous Hibari and Chrome!**


	11. Kindergarten

***Bows head in apologies*, sorry guys I had promised letter K earlier one, and I had it all written out, but then I reread it moments before publishing it only to realize, wow! This sucks! And thus I now come to you, my lovely readers, with the revamped and new letter K. I hope that you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**Kindergarten-**

"You ready?" asked the purple haired illusionist.

The raven haired toddler nodded his head, straightening his yellow hat, he grabbed the hand that Chrome was outstretching.

" Let's go!" he announced cutely. Chrome smiled lovingly at the child and the duo set off for Namimori Kindergarten.

The raven haired toddler waved goodbye, and Chrome bent down to give him a hug, " Someone will be here at 5 pm to pick you up, bye bye for now Hiro." He grinned widely, " See you soon bye bye!"

* * *

Time had flown by so fast and it was already approaching the allotted time, 4:45 her watch read, she wasn't going to make it on time. The meeting had only just begun and she could not simply walk out to pick up a child, it would be improper, excusing herself for a brief moment, she phoned the only logical person, Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari stared down at the ringing phone, it was Chrome.

" Is there a problem?" it was unusual for her to call during office hours.

"Yes, a big one," Hibari waited in anticipation, " I can't pick Hiro up." He let out a sigh, really now, that's your big problem? If Chrome hadn't know better, it sounded almost like the infamous Hibari Kyoya chuckled over the phone.

" Ill do it, just focus on what you're doing now."

"Thank you, I knew I could count on you." Telling her fiancé the address of the Kindergarten quickly, she hung up the phone and resumed her spot in the meeting.

* * *

It looked like an apple, the building that is. How had he, the essential protector of Namimori, never visited this place, but then again there was never a need. Hibari had not been able to change clothing before arriving thus he walking into the premise of the kindergarten donned in an Armani suit while Tetsuya waited in the car. It appeared to the other parents that an affluent person had just arrived to pick up their child, and whispers were passed along but Hibari paid no mind. He went to the front of the school and spoke with a teacher situated there," Im here for Hiro." The young woman blushed, he was very handsome, " Just one moment." She managed to mumble out and scurried off to find the said boy.

A bobbing head of raven black hair came running along through the halls, charging full speed towards Hibari. Hiro tackled the aloof cloud into a hug, and looked up happily to see a face not of anger, but of joy also.

"You came to pick me up!"

Hibari smiled, "That I did, now lets go, Tetsuya is waiting in the car for use." Hiro nodded his head eagerly and the two left the kindergarten hand in hand.

"What a handsome man that is, his son is going to be a stud when he grows up." Whispered one of the other parents.

"Actually….." began one of the teachers there, only to be interrupted by the squeals of middle aged fan girls, she sighed, it didn't really matter anyway.

Arriving at their house, Hiro bolted out of the car, Hibari sighed, kids nowadays have so much energy. When he finally made his way inside, he noticed a hypnotized Hiro staring directly into the tv. Hibari walked behind the child to discover that he was watching anime,he smirked, all children were the same. Patting Hiro's head, he said, " Just this one episode ok, then a bath and dinner." Hiro mindlessly nodded his head and Hibari wondered if any of his words actually reached the child. But almost as if like magic, when the ending credits of the anime began to roll, Hiro stood up and headed towards the bath like an obedient boy. Hibari chuckled to himself; remind him to never allow his children to watch anime.

Chrome came through the door the second Hiro went into the bathroom, " Bath?" she asked Hibari, he nodded his head. She smiled, " I guess I better start dinner then." He answered with a soft "hmn".

After Hiro's bath he was pleasantly greeted with the smell of curry, his favorite. Fast walking to the kitchen, he saw the plate of curry upon the table, awaiting for him to eat it. He looked at the two Vongal guardians who were already situated at the table, " Come on what are you waiting for Hiro?" And without a another word, he sat himself down, grabbed a spoon and begin digging in. The two adults laughed at his cute display of hunger, " No rush Hiro, theres plenty more" said Hibari. But that didn't reassure him of his hunger and the child merely continued his fast paced face stuffing.

After the toddler finally had his full, which just happened to be two helpings, a very good eater indeed, he proceeded to tell the story of his day. It was of conjuring bullies, rescuing the damsel in distress, and reaping the reward, by the sound of it, he had a much much more interesting day then the Cloud and Mist guardian.

Slowly he wore himself out, and it was quickly approaching eight, Hibari picked up the light child and headed for the guest bedroom. Tucking him in, Chrome gave him a peck upon the temple while Hibari gently patted his head, and both of them whispered "goodnight" to the sweet baby who was already off in dreamland.

Chrome was helping Hiro dress in his preschool uniform when a knock was heard. " It must be her." Hiro's eyes lit up, quickly Chrome finished buttoning up the jacket and the toddler bounced to the front door, there stood Hibari and a long ebony haired woman. " MAMA!" he shouted while running into her arms, the woman returned the hug, bending down to his level," Did you have fun at Auntie Chrome's and Uncle Kyoya's house?"

"Umm, lots and lots of fun!"

She smiled, " Well im glad to hear that, now say goodbye before we leave."  
The toddler turned around to face the two guardians, " Bye bye auntie Chrome and uncle Kyoya, I hope I can come over and play again!"

"Of course little guy." Said Hibari

"Come anytime" added Chrome, and with that the child that had entered their lives for a week like a whirlwind, left.

"Its going to be quiet it without him."

"We came visit him anytime at my sister's" stated Hibari

"But it wont be the same."

The cloud guardian smirked, " Then do you want to have one of our own?"

She blushed and gently hit him on the arm, " Later, when we're ready."

He nodded all the while holding his smirk, " Definitely."

* * *

**Im so sorry that this chapter was completely and utterly horrible, I guess my revision did not do much in the end, but I still published it, haha...better something then nothing right? Any who, did I troll any of you only for just a moment?! I know you all probably hate me for not actually having Hiro be their child, but in due time my readers in due time, there is some order to my madness. Enough of my self rant, I hope you guys semi-like my awful chapter and stay tune for letter l, which i promise will be up by the end of summer.**


	12. Love

**I'm back my lovely readers, and this time with not one but two chapter updates. You can all thank me later. With good news there is always bad new, sadly I have started school, yes the hell on earth, I will be extremely busy with school work as well as my sport, and then my job, thus little room is left for joyous activities such as this, but fear not, the story will not die, I promise to update, but just not anymore this month. Now enough about the meaningless issues in my life and back to the story at hand. Enjoy letter L!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**Love-**

"So Chrome tell us! When did he say the three big words?!"

The Mist guardian titled her head in confusion at Haru's question, " Excuse me?"

Kyoko giggled to herself, " What Haru means to say is when did Hibari tell you 'I love you'?"

Chrome cast her eyes down at the half drunken caramel frapachino, idly stirring the straw in hopes that the subject would be changed. The past few years have allowed Chrome to blossom from her shy spell, but on certain occasions such as this, she has a tendency to revert back to her old nervous habits.

"Come on Chrome-chan, no need to be embarrassed, you and Hibari are already engaged, I bet you've already stepped into adulthood." The mist guardian turned three shades redder at Haru's insinuating comment.

"HARU!"cried Kyoko, the said culprit smiled sheepishly, " Sorry, sorry, crossed a line didn't I?"

Kyoko gave her a _You think look_, " Now Chrome don't listen to any of the nonsense that Haru is spewing."

Chrome continued to admire her perfectly symmetrical heels, they were just an oh so lovely shade of midnight black. She sighed, there were some unavoidable conversations, and this was one of them. " It was after the sixth month, I told Hibari that I loved him and he stared back at me in reply." The two girls waited with trepidation , " then after a solid five minutes of sheer silence he said 'hmn' and then turned his back to me, barely whispering 'I love you too'."

Haru and Kyoko burst into laugh, much to the dismay of the increasingly embarrassed Chrome.

Haru held her stomach in pain from the laughter, " Chrome, forgive us for laughing," she managed to say in between breathes, " but that is so Hibari like." Chrome smiled, " I know"

Now all three girls laughed like maniacs, attracting the stared of other café customers, but they paid no mind, the situation was too funny. "Really now Hibari?! How do you live with that type of man?" asked Haru jokingly.

"How do you deal with Gokudera then?"

"I don't." she said to Kyoko, only causing the trio to laugh even more.

" Its not so bad, he has his quirks, but overall he's a sweetheart."

"Did you just use Hibari and sweetheart in the same sentence? There's seriously something wrong with that!"

"Really now herbivore?" The brunette slowly turned her head, praying that it wasn't Hibari, please God, Allah, Buddha, or any available otherly force, grant this poor woman one prayer. But it seemed that the universe did not hear her calls for mercy, standing before her was a very unamused, not that he ever was, Hibari Kyoya.

Chrome giggled to herself at Haru's fear, " Now now Kyoya, its rude to stare people down."

His gaze refocused on her and soften, " Hmn." She smiled, grabbing her purse she waved goodbye to the two other Vongal females, leaving them with a bit of fear and a lot of blackmail on Hibari.

As they entered the car and prepared to head home, Chrome abruptly said, " I love you Kyoya." Hibari smiled at the woman, " I love you too."

"That was five minute faster then the first time." He shuddered at the awkward moment, " Lets not bring that up again."

"Ahaha, it's a little too late for that."

He wondered what she meant by that.

* * *

**This was a very fluffy piece, but fluff is good too!**


	13. Marriage

**This is a slightly long chapter. Enjoy letter M!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**M-Marriage**

She felt this gut wrenching sensation within her lower abdomen; it was akin to the feeling of wanting to puke out a nonexistent breakfast. She breathed in and out, in and out, calming her frantic self down. Today was the day, the BIG DAY as everyone had so excitedly stated. It was the day that her beloved would be joined in holy matrimony with herself. Yes, it was her wedding day, but the expected feelings of joy had yet to sprout, in its place anxiety and nervousness ran rampant. She returned to deep inhales and big exhales, her old nervous habitats had a tendency to appear during the most inconvenient moments. A tender hand was placed upon her shoulder, she glanced upwards to be comforted by the soft smile of her bridesmaid Haru with Kyoko not too far behind.

"Don't worry Chrome, you look shunning, knock them dead desu~" the brunette said encouragingly. The illusionist cracked a negligible grin upon her lightly dolled up face, " Thank you." said barely in a whisper. Why? Why now did she have to revert back to being the nervous wreck, afraid of the world girl of many years past.

Kyoko gentle took her hand, " Don't be worried Chrome, I don't think Hibari is doing any better. God knows that when Tsuna and I tied the knot he almost died of an anxiety attack." Her friend's words did reassure her, even if only slightly. The mere thought of a nervous Kyoya was to say the funniest and most unexpected phenomenon of the year, or possibly century. The just wasn't Kyoya's style, he doesn't do nervous, he would rather jump off a cliff, no exaggeration.

"That would make me feel a lot better."

Haru burst into laughter, " It would make everyone feel better to see the iceblock actually show emotions besides indifference and anger." It was true, Chrome silently apologized to her very very soon to be husband, but the truth could not be denied.

The illusionist finally let out all of her premarital gitters with a hearty laugh, standing up she turned away from the large vanity mirror to face her bridesmaids. Their strapless knee length lavender dresses were simplistic, yet brought justice to their naturally beautiful faces. Whereas the said bride donned a pure white sleeveless, V-lined gown that tightened at the waist and then just flowed straight down from there. Her lovely purple tresses were curled into a low hanging bun, and her face glowed, even with the imperfection of an eye patch, she was still a vision to be hold. Like Haru had cheekily stated rather abruptly beforehand, "He won't be able to take his eyes off of you." The wedding was not to start for another half an hour, but a stroll in the garden, which was the area of the reception, would deliver inner peace to a calmed Chrome. Then a delightful surprise greeted her at the side door of the inn, it was her beloved cutie pie Hiro. "AUNTIE!" he shouted with glee, running towards the bride in his miniature tuxedo. Chrome smiled fondly at the child," How's my trusted ring bearer doing?"

There was a chuckle in the background, " Hiro's just nervous that he may mess up and lose the ring in the woods."The bride and the bridesmaids grinned at the thoughts of a five year old, " Don't worry Hiro, I won't be mad, never with you, now run along with you mother now." She let go of the tiny hands she was holding, " See you a little bit, by the way Yui, did you see Kyoya yet?"

She laughed, "That little brother of mine really isn't cute at all, I wonder where he gets his unamusing attitude from," she said jokingly," I enter the room to see Dino sulking in the corner, Tsuna hidden somewhere, Gokerdera mumbling something incoherent angrily, as well as both Yamamoto and Ryohei looking so nervous that they could have been the groom. And all the while, that little brother of mines sits in the chair like he hasn't harmed a soul," she sighed, " couldn't he play nice with others and at least act like he was about to get married." Hiro tugged at his mother's sleeve. Catching everyone's attention, " That's not true," he started, " Uncle Kyoya was super nervous when I came to see him, his hands were shaking really badly, like this" he said while demonstrating for his audience. The four woman laughed like there was no tomorrow, " Blackmail"

The bride and bridesmaids nodded their heads at Yui's comment.

"What's that?" asked Hiro

"Nothing you need to know, sweetly." His mother replied. Waving at them depart, the adorable ring bearer and Yui left for the reception area.

"I told you."

Kyoko nodded her head, " Yes Haru, impeccable as ever." The bride sweetly smiled at them, today was going to be a good day.

The alter had been placed perpendicular to a pond, and being June, the trees were lush green and the flowers a vibrant array of colors. It was exactly how she had envisioned it, the garden wedding with Lavender and hydrangea filled vases spread through created the soft yet mysterious affect she had desired. Now all that was left awaited her straight ahead at the alter. As Chrome walked down the grass carpet with Mukuro accompanying her, she felt on top of the world. Her treasure friends and family had traveled in from far and wide to attend this small nuptial, she was overjoyed. The sound of Canon D being played was the only sound, even the Varia, who were moments ago causing an uproar with Squalo screaming and Bel being his mischievous self, managed to remain seated and silent for this intimate moment. As she approached the alter, the sweat upon Hibari's forehead became more and more evident. The illusionist smiled, the infamously stoic Hibari Kyoya was capable of showing expressions. Hibari stared his future wife in the eyes, she was beautiful, like a goddess, despite how cliché that sounded, it was the whole, absolute truth.

The ring bearer bobbled his way towards the couple, prominently displaying their silver engraved engagement bands to the audience. As Hibari took the rings, Hiro stepped to the side, but his eyes never left his uncle as he band was placed upon her ring finger and she to him. Vows were said and the most anticipate moment arrived, the kiss, Hiro averted his eyes at the disgusting gesture while the crowd burst into a thundering applauds.

Chrome walked the side of the cerulean pond, facing the picturesque view, she threw the bouquet of Hydrangeas and Lavenders overhead. Who was going to be the lucky winner?

"VOIIIIIIIIII! IM GETTING MARRIED!"

"That's if anyone would marry a person like you."

"WHAT?! SAY THAT TO MY FACE BLONDIE!"

"With pleasure" stated the prince

Chrome turned around to view the chaos; she hoped that Squalo would find a nice girl who liked loud and sword crazy men. Hibari approached her, gently wrapping an arm around her waist while she leaned her head upon his shoulder. Chrome smiled the view before her and the view of the person next to her, life was good.

* * *

**Its unfortunate that the groom was given limited dialogue and appearance at his own wedding, but oh well Hibari can be a man and live with it. Wedding chapters are also my favorite, they're are just beyond delightfully lovely! And for the theme of the wedding, it was a garden theme, in the backyard of an inn, imagine the in Lorelei works at in Gilmore Girls, the reception was essentially in an area like that. Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed**


	14. Narcissist

**Im back with a rather short, much ado about nothing, chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and I promise that the next chapter will have more meat.**

**DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

"Kyoya, has anyone told you that you're a narcissist?"

The cloud guardian raised an eyebrow at the rather abrupt comment, "Really now?"

The mist guardian nodded her head, "It's all about your aura,"

"My aura?"

"Yes, your aura."

Hibari waited patiently to hear his wife's reasoning, "Well, continue"

"You carry yourself with an in dignified manner, as if you're looking down up the common people."

He smirked," I never said I wasn't, herbivores will be herbivores." She rolled her eyes, "That's another reason why you're a narcissist, should I buy you a crown and a scepter?"

"Please."

"Jokes aside, Kyoya you also have the audacious tendency to flaunt your handsome face."

"I beg the differ."

"It's the truth, I've seen how woman fall at your feet and you use it to your advantage."

"It's not my fault if I was born handsome."

She cringed her face, "again the inner narcissist appears."

"And who's the one prompting it?"

With hands raised, Chrome admitted that this time she was in the wrong, "But Kyoya isn't it humorous that you of all people would be a narcissist."

"I'll take that as a compliment Chrome."

She smiled, "Take it as whatever you want, but most people would say you're scary, ruthless, heartless, and a cold blooded creature."

"Don't push it, or even I'll get mad at you."

"No you won't" she said smiling at an irritated Kyoya, "you love me too much."

"Actually, I don't, because I love myself the most since I'm a narcissist."

"Touché"

* * *

**Too short anyone? Sorry about my bad attempt at humor by the way, *bows my head in apology*. I hope you guys enjoyed anyway!**


	15. obstetrics

**A mucho largo chapter for you guys, sorry if i offend anyone with my horrendous Spanish. A epiphany had overcome me, I'd rather write fanfiction then do any of my homework, screw you senior year! Not the smartest choice but its better for you guys anyway :) I hope you enjoy and thank you to all my followers and reviewers!**

* * *

**Obstetrics-**

The mist guardian flopped onto the comfortable hotel bed. Kicking off her black heels, she curled into the warmth of the fresh sheets. Her head was pounding, her feet ached, and she just felt overall awful. Nonetheless though, her current mission was the priority, not her health. A nauseous sense overtook her and the day's lunch began traveling up her esophagus, she bolted for the bathroom. _Just one more night and this will all be over,_ she repeated to herself.

With trident in hand and Mukurou flapping his white wings proudly by her side, Chrome charged fearlessly at the men in black. They pulled out equally similar box weapons, releasing a storm hound, a sun hawk and a rain crocodile. Three vs. one, the odds were not good but Chrome was a Vongal guardian for a reason. Summoning her illusions, she shrouded the entirety of the field in a thick fog, temporarily blinding the enemies. She went in for the kill, illusion rings began to form upon the neck of the victims, quickly shrinking and shrinking, limiting their oxygen supply until they fell to the ground unconscious. The fog dissipated and the illusionist leaned against her trident for support, the fatigue and migraine grew in intensity, she needed to go, now. As she tried to stand, her vision suddenly started to blur, and darkness was engulfing her, quickly she pressed the emergency signal button on her ear piece, praying that the other Vongals could handle the rest.

* * *

Chrome awoke to the unremitting noise of a oxygen machine, she pushed herself into a sitting position and pulled off the mask. She cursed at herself, how could she faint on a mission, she could have gotten herself killed, or worst, she could have gotten someone else killed. Stupid, Stupid Chrome! Her self hate rant was cut short when the door slide open. She looked up to see the worried filled face of her husband. She gave a spurious smile," Kyoya."

He marched over to the bed, " Don't Kyoya me, if you were feeling well then you should have told me, the herbivore, or anyone!"She had no excuse.

"You know how dangerous the situation was for you?! If Yamamoto hadn't been there to receive the emergency call then you would be ten feet under right now!"

She hung her head, " Im sorry for worrying you Kyoya." He ruffled his hair, " Just don't ever, EVER, do that again." The illusionist gave her husband a small smile, " I promise I wont."

The door slide open again and the two Vongal guardians directed their gaze to the doctor.

" Is she ill?"

The brunette doctor gave him a reassuring smile, " No need to worry Hibari-san, your wife is fine, it was just the addition stress on her pregnant body that caused the fainting."

"My what body?!"

The doctor was taken aback, " You two did not know? Well then a congratulations is in order, Hibari-san, your wife is 4 months pregnant."

Silence hung in the air, Hibari smiled and bent down to Chrome, planting a kiss upon her temple, " Isnt that great?"

Chrome did not reply, she was still in shock, in only five months she was going to be a mother, a mother! When the news finally set in, her face burst into a wide grin, " Yes it is Kyoya."

" An appointment in the obstetrics department is necessary then, I hope you new parents luck." commented the doctor.

* * *

"It's a healthy boy." Informed the nurse. She wiped the gel from Chrome's currently flat stomach. Chrome glanced at Hibari, " You hear that? It's a boy." He gave her a sweet smile, " I heard."'

The nurse looked on fondly, " Also, you'll begin to show soon, if not this month then next. Make sure to avoid unnecessary stress, eat well, sleep well, and most importantly stay happy. A happy mother makes for a happy baby."

"Don't worry," Chrome replied, " I will."

* * *

"I don't want to tell them." Stated a stubborn Hibari

"But we have to, they'll find out sooner or later."

"Exactly, sooner or later, therefore we don't have to do it now."

Chrome rolled her eyes, " Why are you so against this Kyoya?"

"Why? Is there even a need to ask." She nodded her head, " well for starters those herbivores will overreact as usual, the bucking horse will do something unnecessary liking buying a whole new house just for the baby, and I don't even want to begin with THAT illusionist."

"Haha, Mukuro-sama won't do anything of the sort."

"Yes he will, and the herbivore boss of ours would most likely burst into herbivorous tears."

"We still have to, and what better time then at the annual Vongal and Varia meeting."

Hibari's face cringed, " A gathering of herbivores and loud obnoxious herbivores, great."

"Don't be so condescending."

"Lets just get this over with then, I lose brain cells every minute I'm stuck in a room with them."

"Lets go then Mr. Pouty"

* * *

"Chrome are you okay?" asked the boss, she gave him a reassuring smile, " Better then ever."

"Thank goodness then." Sighed Tsuna.

" You looked pretty bad when I got to you," said Yamamoto," but everything is normal now right?."

"Well…" began the mist guardian only to be cut off by her master.

" And exactly where were YOU? Kufufu~" pointing to a detached Hibari who was standing far off in a corner.

"Don't start me pineapple-head."

"Kufufu~ I should be the one saying that."

"Mammon, wanna bet with the prince that cloud man is gonna beat the pineapple head, shishishi~"

The arcobeleno smirked at his comment, " My moneys on Mukuro."

"Betting for your fellow illusionist now aren't we? Shishi~"

"umm" began Chrome, " there's actually something I want to say." But her voice was lost in the clamor of wages and cheers.

" THREE FOR HIBARI, NO WAIT FOUR FOR HIBARI!"

"THREE FOR MUKURO, IS THAT ANOTHER ONE I SEE? FOUR FOR MUKURO!"

Chrome facepalmed herself, Hibari had been right, these people really do make her lose brain cells. She turned to the only sane soul within the compound, " Reborn, I have to tell you something." The sun arcobeleno diverted his gaze from the mayhem to the illusionist; she tiptoed to reach his ear and whispered the two big words. His pupils dilated, "Congratulations Chrome, you tell the others yet? "

" I've been trying too." She stated with a demure smile.

"Well let me help you." Taking Leo from his position on the fedora, the lizard changed into a pistol, Reborn aimed for the ceiling and fired. The crowd stopped abruptly, Mukuro with his trident in hand and Hibari armed with his tonfas stared at the mafioso in anticipation.

"Stop fighting and congratulate the new parents."

"Umm, who exactly are you talking about Reborn?" asked a rather confused Tsuna.

"Always will be a No-good- Tsuna."

"Hey!" the boss cried in opposition

" Its your only female guardian, now put two and two together."

Mukuro's face paled, " No."

"Yes" replied Hibari. The illusionist lunged at the Cloud guardian.

"Kufu~ I think someone's going to die today."

" I know, its you." And the battle of the century broke out while the remainder of the crowd, except Tsuna and Ryohei, migrated towards Chrome.

Yamamoto embraced her in a big hug, " Congrats!"

Dino was sobbing his eyes out, " I cant believe I'm going to be a god father!"

" No one said that." Shouted the preoccupied Hibari

" But Kyoya!" he whined. Chrome patted the back of a distressed bucking horse, " don't worry Dino-san, you will be." His face lit up as if it were Christmas, he squeezed Chrome's petite body into a bear hug.

" I need to prepare the gift, a toy, no a crib, no the whole nursery!"

"Umm, Dino-san that's fine." He didn't hear one word, the color of the walls had already been picked out within his mind now it was onto toys!

" Congrats Chrome." Said Gokudera, " you'll be a great mom." She smiled at the formerly scary storm guardian, " Thanks Hayato."

" VOIIIIIIIIII, CONGRATS ON THE PREGNANCY ! MY FIRST PRESENT IS GOING TO BE A SWORD, I CANT WAIT!"

"Quiet down now Squalo-chan~ its not good for the baby, right Chrome-chan?" she nodded her head at Lussuria's comment, " Oh my~ Im so excited~ A baby! You'll HAVE to let me help with the name now Chrome-chan~"

" I suggest something related with fortune." Chimed her mentor.

"That's all you can think about Mammon, shishi~ I feel bad for Fon"

"Shut it ferret face!"

"Touchy now aren't we about lover boy."

" Bel….." a murderous aura engulfed the illusionist. The prince ran for his life.

" Chrome, your pregnant?!" exclaime Tsuna

"Way to be late as usual." Said Reborn

"TO THE EXTREME! CONGRATS!" shouted an overly excited Ryohei.

Tsuna smiled sheepishly, " Congrats Chrome, I be sure to swing by with Sora someday and their have a play date." The mist guardian enveloped the Sky into a loving hug.

" Thank you all" replied a shy Chrome, " and now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and prevent my husband and master from killing each other." The crowd glanced at the ongoing fight to the death, everyone shrugged it off and went back to their previous endeavors.

" Kyoya, we can leave now if your done playing."

Hibari blocked Mukuro's trident, " after I finish killing him."

"No, I mean now, and you too Mukuro-sama, stop acting so juvenile."

There was a silence in the room. Burn.

" But my Dear Nagi…"

"Don't dear Nagi me, Kyoya and I are leaving now, if you guys want to play fight, do it at another time.

"But…" both men said in unison.

" No buts, lets go Kyoya" and the two soon-to be parents left the meeting with its stupefied occupants.

" Now you don't mess with that." Whispered Tsuna to no one in particular.

"Amen to that." Added Gokerdura

* * *

" You were right."

" I know, I always am." Replied Hibari

She chuckled at his narcissistic ways, " They really were to excited, but that's not bad, at least the baby will have plenty of people to love and adore it."

" Especially his parents." Leaning down and giving Chrome a peck on the lip.

She smiled dreamily at her soon to expand stomach, "Yes, especially his parents."

* * *

**Well...this chapter ended up less about the obstetrics, which FYI is a department that deals with all things baby and maternity, and more about the reaction of the Vongal and Varia. Aha, but that's ok too, somethings a meandering mind is not bad. I hope you guys enjoyed and stay tune for the next chapter. P here we come! **

**P.S I ship Fon and Female Viper, don kill me Viper and Bel fans!**


	16. Pandemonium

**Im Back! This is a decently length chapter, thus my gift to all my lovely readers out there. I'll keep the ramble to a minimum so enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**Pandemonium-**

The illusionist gently rubbed her swollen belly, prompting the rowdy unborn baby to calm himself. Chrome smiled, "that's a good boy"

"You already know?" A familiar voice inquired.

" Well god knows what would happen if he wasn't, a mini Kyoya! Imagine!" A good natured laugh escaped from the man, " I wouldn't say that or you'll be bitten to death."

Her eyebrow arched slightly," Really now Takeshi? Kyoya can be juvenile, but not that juvenile."

"Rule number one. Do not underestimate the things that Hibari Kyoya would do." The two guardians burst into laugh, the sound resounding throughout the manor, " You can say that again."

"And what might that exactly be Chrome?"

"Speak of the devil." The rain guardian mumbled to himself. The cloud directed a murderous glare in his direction, " Did you say something herbivore?"

Yamamoto raised both hands as a sign of surrender, " Nothing at all, I was actually just leaving now that I dropped off my gift."

"Thank you for the gift by the way Takeshi, stop by anytime." Chimed Chrome but Hibari begged to differ, he subtly shook his head, signaling for Yamamoto to reject his wife's generous offer, or else.

"Well….." the cold sweat beginning to form upon his forehead," I would love to but…." He racked his brain for any excuse as Hibari continued to stare murderously at him, he panicked," I have to take a trip with my girlfriend to her parents house." Yup, he panicked.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"That is a story for another day, but for now I take my leave." And without another word the rain was out of sight.

"How odd for Takeshi to act like that?"

"Really now?"

"Really! You must have done something again." Hibari returned her accusation with a scrupulous smirk, " What ever do you mean?"

The illusionist sighed, " this happened with Tsuna, Ryohei, Gokudera and even Dino…."

"The bucking horse doesn't count, he's in a league of his own."

"That is besides the point Kyoya, why do you keeping scarring everyone away?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

She rolled her eyes," I apologize for not comprehending ever conceivable action of Hibari Kyoya."

"You are forgiven, and its simple, the herbivores were crowding in my house."

Chrome returned to rubbing her stomach, _baby, please don't be anything like your daddy, dear god please!_

* * *

" I told you that the dresser looks better in that corner desu!"

"And I told you that it doesn't woman! Why wont you listen?!" a fuming Gokudera spat at an equally infuriated brunentte.

"Its obviously because Hayato is wrong and that Haru is right!" she said with arms crossed.

"Uggghhh, you annoying woman, cant you just agree with me for once instead of picking everything like at the wedding."

"HEY, you agreed to it!"

"No, not really…"

"Stop bickering guys, please!" begged Tsuna," we're suppose to be surprising Chrome, not fighting unamongst ourselves."

"But 10th…."

"No buts Gokudera, get along with Haru please, you guys are married!"

"yeah, and haru still cant reason to herself why." She mumbled.

"I can hear you!"

"SHUT IT!" yelled Reborn, " Lets finish this up before they arrive, which will be," glancing at his watch, " in less than an hour, now get to it!"

"Aha that's the way to do it Reborn, we got to get these kids into shape." The hit man sighed, " You shouldn't be talking Dino, you've wrapped yourself in streams."

"AHHH! I really have now." The hit man shook his head in disbelief, were all his disciples like this?

Yamamoto continued his placid painting, disregaring the chaos occurring in the background, he stood back from his masterpiece and smugly nodded his head. " Guys, I think we're done." Wiping the brow of his paint smeared face, the rain turned to face the silenced crowd, " What do you think? I did a pretty good job didn't I?"

The silence hung heavily in the air, the mural was indescribably adorable. Yamamoto's heartbeat began to quicken, " It looks fine doesn't it?" a million thoughts processed through his head at that moment, most of them pertaining to the imminent injuries that were to come from Hibari.," please tell me it does."

A soft giggle finally pierced the binding silence, " Don't worry Takeshi, I think its beauty." He released the held breath, " Thanks Chrome." The occupants within the room at last broke from their daze, " CHROME!"

The illusionist inwardly laughed at her silly friends, " That's me."

The overly flustered boss began waving his arms around in a frantic manner, "But why are you here?! Well I mean its your house, but…why are you home so early?!"

Haru quickly backed Tsuna's statement, " Yes desu, we weren't expecting you for another hour….now the surprise is ruined."

The illusionist approached the brunette and embraced her in a sisterly hug, " silly Haru, the surprise isn't ruined, it was only made better. I love it. Everything, from the color of the vibrant yellow walls to the cute little ivory dresser in the corner, and especially the darling canaries on the wall, Kyoya will love it."

"that's if Hibari knows what the word love even means…" mumbled the storm guardian.

"Speak up Herbivore, was my name mentioned again."

Fuck. Damn you Hibari Kyoya and your impeccable timing, " Nothing at all Hibari, really." The aloof cloud questioned the validity of his statement, but at the moment other factors distracted him, mainly the addition of a fully furbished and decorated nursery.

" This was the bucking horses idea wasn't it." He stated to no one in particular, " Kyoya! Why do you say it in such an accusing way, have I done anything wrong?"

The cloud stared blankly at the buffoon, " Yes, your very existence." The bucking horse migrated to a corner and began sulking about his unwanted existence.

"KYOYA! Don't be mean to Dino-san, the others and him put a lot of thought and effort into this gift."

"Did I ask?" he stated nonchalantly.

"And this is why we don't do favors for Hibari." The foundation leader eyes traveled to the overly familiar and irksome voice, he narrowed his menacing eyes, " Repeat that one more time Herbivore."

"Eppp! I mean…well….umm…im sorry." If looks could kill then the daggers that were being sent from the heavily pregnant woman would have easily defeated the infamous Hibari Kyoya. The man sighed," Its nice, honestly, I like the canaries the most." *thump* Yamamoto dropped his brush onto the newspaper covered floor. Gokudera wrapped a protective arm around Haru, and Reborn smirked at the whole situation. " Hibari, I didn't know the word like was in your vocabulary."

The smile that was present for mere milliseconds vanished as equally fast, the standard frown returned, " Well is the day not just full of surprises."

"And he made a joke." Added Gokudera. The Foundation leader pulled out his tonfas and readied himself, " Prepare to die Herbivores, I will bite you to death."

Chrome avoided the battle scene, or one man massacre, and proceeded to take a seat in the newly brought rocking chair, " this is why we cant have guest over baby." she said rubbing her stomach affectionately, " your daddy doesn't play nice, and in the end there is only pandemonium, but I still love him anyways."

"No regrets" asked a chuckling Haru

"No regrets." She replied happily.

* * *

**I should seriously partake in character development, I feel as though some of the characters are not dynamic enough, such as Tsuna *Cough**cough* I always make him out to be a weak scaredy cat, I try to change him for the better though! And the Arcobeleno have mad very limited visits to the story, I hope that changes too, wow there's a lot to come soon then. Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
